<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meister of your Future by TheLandMaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428209">Meister of your Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLandMaster/pseuds/TheLandMaster'>TheLandMaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam &amp; Related Fandoms, Gundam 00, Gundam Build Fighters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLandMaster/pseuds/TheLandMaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Lancer has many regrets in his life. But he's found a path to forget his sins, and strive for something greater. And he will find it in a world embroiled in war, with salvation resting amidst an organization that fights to end war, and of souls wishing for change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Credit to Nemesis Astraea and their story, “Eyes in SEED”, for inspiring me with this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If anyone has any news on the author, it’d be nice to know where they went. They’re missed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyhow, shall we?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~O~</strong>
</p><p><em>“Driving in the rain is such a pain at this time of the year… Still…”</em> thought Aaron Weber as he drove through the streets of his hometown, hearing the downpour slam against the chassis of his car. His radio was off, leaving the man to stew in his thoughts and worries, both of which were born and directed at the note still stuck to the dashboard in front of him.</p><p>Written by a man he hadn’t heard of in almost twelve years.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Aaron</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I found it. What I needed and wished for.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I annexed an address for you. Meet me there.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It’ll be the last time you see me, as me.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Daryl Lancer</em> </strong>
</p><p>“<em>Daryl… What the hell did you do?”</em></p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>The address he had been given turned out to be for a plain, two-story house, walled off from the rest of the neighborhood and with a thick metal gate at the entrance. Amidst the darkness of the rain, Aaron saw the lights of the second floor were still on, and he could see Daryl’s car parked on the house’s lawn. The gate was closed, but as soon as Adam drove closer, it slid open, allowing him to drive in and park next to Daryl’s car. Cutting the engine and climbing out of his car with an umbrella open, the man managed two steps towards the house before its front door slowly creaked open, revealing a large figure framed in the light coming from inside, casting a shadow over his entire front. “You’re here… Good.”</p><p>“Daryl?” asked Aaron, even though he could tell from the body shape that it indeed was his old friend.</p><p>“Come inside. I want to show it to you.” And with that, he disappeared into the house once more, leaving the door to the new arrival. Quickly rushing inside, Adam dried his boots on the large towel thrown haphazardly onto the ground and looked at the room around him.</p><p>It was just as it had been all those years ago. The same furniture, in the same place, yet not a speck of dust accumulated on them. The pictures were all still there, of a time when he still knew Daryl, when he was still so filled with joy and life.</p><p>And them… So many pictures of them still left.</p><p>But Daryl was not anywhere on the first floor. With so little walls to hide anything, Aaron could see the empty kitchen, living and dining rooms, and even the open door for a bathroom. He turned towards the stairs leading to the second floor, and indeed, the last room at the end of the hall had its light on and door slightly ajar, with a loud, soothing hum coming from within the room.</p><p>“Daryl…?” called out Aaron apprehensively, as he paced closer towards the room. Aaron stared nervously at the door, his hand trembling as he reached for the handle, when suddenly the whole thing swung open, revealing his old friend on the other side.</p><p>Now visible in the light, Aaron saw how the years had changed him: his once immaculate face now had three scars running diagonally across it, with two scraggy sideburns framing his cheeks. His hair, once black as the night sky, was colored silver, falling past his shoulders and most likely down his back. His frame had become bulkier, with more muscle and mass on it, only partially concealed by the large red trench coat he wore atop a featureless black shirt and black cargo pants. His favored sneakers had been replaced with two heavy-looking boots, and to Adam’s horror he could see a faint glimmer of a large pistol holstered inside the coat.</p><p>And his eyes, once so full of life and cheer, had become a dull, faded color.</p><p>“Thank you for coming, Aaron,” said the man before moving away from the door and back towards the back of the room. Aaron followed, and was surprised to see what now occupied the room. Several computer towers lined two of the walls, blinking and whirring as they ran whatever programs they possessed, with several AC units and fans directly above them for cooling purposes. Cables snaked out from behind and beneath the towers, all converging into a large metal capsule resting in the middle of the room. Said capsule was gunmetal grey in color, with blue lines running over it, and panel lining indicating it was capable of opening. On the other side of the room, large tanks marked with the Yajima Trading logo were lined side-by-side, and finally on the wall closest to the windows, a large work table filled with work tools, piles of paper and discarded boxes of Gunplas of many makes. Daryl was kneeling beside the pod, typing mechanically on a keyboard plugged onto it, with his back turned to the door.</p><p>“Daryl… What the hell is all of this?” asked the newcomer as he walked closer to his friend as he turned to look at every single corner of the room.</p><p>“A project. Something that took me forever to find, but finally did,” replied the man, unmoving and seemingly uncaring of his friend. Aaron walked towards the worktable and dug through the papers in nervous curiosity, seeing them filled with equations, written jargon and some research material. One of said piles was a thick bound pile, and when Aaron took it to examine, he saw the words <em>ZERO SEED INCIDENT</em> written in large capital letters, right beneath them <em>RESTRICTED ACCESS</em> and the logo of Nielsen Labs stamped on the corner. “You remember Adam Winslow?”</p><p>“Yeah, he was a battle system programmer, but went off the grid for two years and then suddenly reappeared again with some unknown research. Never heard anything about it, though…” Aaron flipped through the document, skimming through the technical-heavy texts and many different schematics that it showed, his dread only building the further he went. “Daryl, where did you—”</p><p>“His research was cancelled because of the results it gave,” continued Daryl as he stood and walked towards the server towers, pulling a monitor attached to the tower by a hinge closer to his face. “He intended to create a self-sustaining simulation of the Gundam universe, so that builders and fighters could experience the plot of any series and make changes to the story as they saw fit. But instead, Adam Winslow found himself physically transported to the Cosmic Era, living through the entirety of the Bloody Valentine War.”</p><p>“How… How did you--?”</p><p>“I called in favors from a few contacts that work on Nielsen Labs. They got me the files related to the incident after the company conducted its investigation, along with schematics and data on the machine itself.” Daryl moved back to the capsule and pressed somewhere near its back, and with a hiss of air its hatch opened, revealing inside it a piloting seat not unlike those you’d find in the Gundam series, alongside an entire recreation of a cockpit. Monitors, data readouts, everything looked genuine. At the feet of the machine rested a large rectangular box with Plavsky emitters inside it, and several more of said emitters could be seen on the inside of the mock cockpit as well. “I’ve made improvements to it, however. Necessary ones.”</p><p>Aaron felt the papers slide out of his grasp and land back on the table, scattering some of the loose sheets into the floor, but he did not focus on that. He instead turned to face Daryl, just in time to see the man pass right by him, grabbing something off the table and carrying it back to the capsule. When Daryl turned and knelt down to place it onto the box, Aaron saw it was a black warship, which he noted to look similar to the <em>Baronche</em> from Gundam AGE, alongside two Gunpla.</p><p>Two Gunpla he recognized very well.</p><p>Daryl closed the box, then stood and turned towards his friend once more. “Once I activate the system, it will run for one minute, then the power supply will be cut. It’ll guarantee that my transition is permanent and final, and that I won’t be returned to the capsule in any event.”</p><p>Aaron looked from the capsule to his friend, swallowing a lump that had gotten stuck inside his throat. “Daryl… Are you planning on… Leaving?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>It was with no hesitation. The answer flew from his mouth in a completely dry, emotionless tone, as if the question wasn’t even that important. As if wishing to transpose dimensions to arrive in a fictional, seemingly unreachable world was a normal decision. Aaron took a step forward, the questions flying through his mind a million miles per hour. “What… About everyone else?”</p><p>“I messaged them. They didn’t come, only you.”</p><p>“Where do you even plan on going?!”</p><p>“Anno Domini. It’ll be a good place to start again.”</p><p>“And you really think this will work?! That it won’t end up with you… Brain damaged or something?!”</p><p>“I’ve made all my calculations. The process has been proven to work, and I’ve made sure to replicate it.”</p><p>“Daryl, please! Think about you’re doing! You know they wouldn’t want—”</p><p>“THEY’RE THE REASON I’M DOING THIS!”</p><p>His roar of fury took Aaron by complete surprise, and made the man take a step away from Daryl. His eyes had become wild and widened, teeth grit and fists clenched, like he was one second from jumping onto Aaron and tearing him apart.</p><p>“TWELVE YEARS! TWELVE YEARS, I LIVED WITH MY CHOICE! AND ALL OF IT WAS HAUNTED BY THEM! THE FACT THEY WEREN’T THERE, THAT THEY WERE TAKEN FROM ME!” he screamed, spittle flying from his mouth as he roared. “EVEN WHEN I FOUGHT, WHEN I BATTLED, WHEN I DID ALL THE JOBS THE GUNPLA MAFIA TOLD ME TO, I KEPT BEING HAUNTED BY ALL OF IT!” Daryl glared for a moment more, slowly slowing his breath until finally, the man managed to school his fury enough that he did not look menacing. And yet still, Aaron saw the rage be replaced by another equally painful emotion: sorrow. He saw as Daryl walked towards the capsule, placing one hand on the seat in front of him before letting out a weary sigh. “Not anymore… I can’t… I can’t live anymore with this, knowing that I couldn’t make a difference…” He motioned to the capsule, to the ship and Gunpla inside the box, and to the computers still running. “But this… This will give me a chance. A chance to finally make a difference on something. To make the world better.”</p><p>Aaron stared at his friend, and for the first time in that night, he saw how… Tired he seemed. His posture slackened, arms going limp and head hung low.</p><p>Twelve years… Twelve years under the Gunpla Mafia, acting as their enforcer and hitman… How much had they worn him down?</p><p>“… I called you here in case the procedure fails,” continued the man as he typed away a few more times on the keyboard before tossing the piece aside. “… In case the power being cut instead leaves me brain dead… Or worse. It’s… The reason I called all the others.”</p><p>“Daryl…”</p><p>“… Just promise me that you’ll remember me, Aaron. Not for who I am… But who I was… And for who I did this.”</p><p>And just like that, Daryl stepped onto the capsule, seating himself onto the cockpit as the hatch closed around him, the metal cocoon soon beginning to hum and pulse as, one by one, the Plavsky Particle containers emptied onto the capsule. And all Aaron could do was watch, uncertain of whether to allow or stop what he couldn’t decide if it was madness or not.</p><p>One minute later, as Daryl had said, the power to the capsule was cut, its lights and sound dying down slowly as it stopped functioning. Hesitantly, he reached towards the capsule, just as the sound of screeching tires outside piled one after another, and the voices of many familiar acquaintances began calling out to Daryl.</p><p>He opened the hatch…</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>Daryl opened his eyes, and was greeted not with the cramped interior of the capsule, but instead by the moderately spacious spaceship bridge, with eight coat-clad figures standing silently to the side. He looked down at his hand, and clenched it into a fist.</p><p>It had worked… It had worked flawlessly.</p><p>Finally… He was in a world where he had a difference to make.</p><p>Quickly, Daryl rushed to one of the consoles and began typing away at it, bringing online the Quasi-Veda he had installed upon his ship for just this occasion. The rudimentary AI quickly came to life and began cycling through dozens of pre-made calculations he had left within its programing since the last time he had utilized the ship on a Gunpla Battle System.</p><p>Once again, he had been correct: the Plavsky Particles had indeed maintained the changes applied in the virtual space to the ship, even if they had not been made while linked to the computer servers meant to recreate the Zero System Incident. If it was due to an effect through his memories, or even something else entirely, he did not know. All Daryl cared was that his hypothesis had been correct.</p><p>“Varia, activate the Umbrella Stealth System, and connect to any possible networks. Find out if we landed on the Anno Domini era, where and when,” said Daryl to the machine, a beep of confirmation showing the computer had accepted the command. The monitors began showing streams of data scrolling at blinding speeds, most likely security protocols being broken apart as Varia began infiltrating these systems. Soon, the data streams were replaced with images, videos and documents, all related to the various governments of the world and current news.</p><p>Human Reform League, Advanced European Union, Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations, the solar elevator, Solar Wars…</p><p>Celestial Being.</p><p>So it had worked flawlessly indeed… Daryl had arrived on the Anno Domini era.</p><p>A massive weight lifted from his shoulders, as the relief of leaving the world behind washed over him. The ex-mafia enforcer stumbled onto the command chair, resting his head on his hands as slowly, tears of joy began welling on his eyes and dripping to the floor. “Eric… Hannah… Thank you… I’ll do this in your names…”</p><p>“<em>In recent news, the self-proclaimed organization Celestial Being has issued a message declaring its intent to end warfare through armed interventions, a declaration that was made mere hours after reports of four unidentified mobile suits in several parts of the Earth Spheres. All three power blocks have declared such actions as terrorist acts, as world leaders continue to…</em>”</p><p>It was the voice of a news caster being broadcast inside the bridge that drew Daryl’s attention to the main screen, and indeed in it was aired a news report on the arrival of Celestial Being following its attack on the AEU’s reveal ceremony for the new Enact machine and their orbital elevator base, the interruption of a terrorist attack on the HRL’s anniversary celebration, and the broadcast of Aeolia Schenberg’s message to humanity. So in the end, he had arrived quite early in 00’s timeline, but still after the interventions had begun.</p><p>So the next target would be…</p><p>“Varia, ready a flight route to Ceylon, download it onboard the Cornix Furia and G-Razer. Ready the ship to deploy there one hour after I launch,” spoke Daryl as he stood from the chair, another confirmation beep marking his orders as logged. He walked towards the hall leading to the hangar, but stopped at the archway, one thought quickly crossing his mind. “… Delete all data related to Gunpla Battles or the real world, keep all Mobile Suit technical data and lore information… And delete user Daryl Lancer, register new main user… Chronicle Bringer.”</p><p>And with those words, the rechristened pilot resumed his way to the <em>Dark Veil</em>’s MS Hangar.</p><p>His new life… Was about to begin.</p><p>­<strong>~O~</strong></p><p>
  <strong>I tried being cheery at the beginning of this, but still… I’ll write some notes here again.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m publishing this both as an idea, but also in some… Possible therapeutic way.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I went through another particularly bad fight with dad today… One that saw him say quite a few things that made me get real down later in the day, none least than the fact I’m unemployed, and that my job spots are apparently “not enough”.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I even ended up cutting my stream session today short because I couldn’t really work up the mood to stay online.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’ll be trying my best to work on the next Discarded Blade chapter, hopefully it’ll be the next thing I publish. But still… I feel crushed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If any of you wish to see streaming content, I’d be glad to continue or welcome you all there. Even getting word out that I do it at all would help. Anything to allow me to get this started as my work.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That way I can have something to show for my efforts, at least.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m sorry for just unloading this in the middle of author notes, but… 2020 really hasn’t been a good year.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Upper atmosphere of Earth, above the Indian Ocean…</em>
</p><p>Two red objects descended from space, trailing behind them bright green particles. Were any layman to witness the event, they would simply scratch it as meteors, even with the unusual trail they left behind. But to the Human Reformation League, just moments before, both objects had been found by their orbital satellites and confirmed to be two of the four dreaded machines that had just a few days ago declared war against the world and war itself.</p><p>And it was under this veil of protection that Virtue and Kyrios descended onto the blue skies, surrounded by a thick GN Field each. As the two Gundams finally broke free from the friction of reentry, the barrier surrounding both machines dissipated into thin air, their heated exterior quickly returning to normal temperature thanks to the powerful cooling systems inside the Mobile Suits.</p><p>“Virtue, switching from maximum GN particle emission to normal levels,” called out the calm, collected voice of the heaviest of the Gundams’ pilot, Tieria Erde. Behind Virtue, an orange jet adjusted its descent angle, pointing its nose towards the blue seas below. Inside its cockpit, a young man clad in an orange pilot suit smiled, glancing at the control levers of the Gundam.</p><p>“Good job, Kyrios,” spoke Allelujah Haptism softly, before looking off to the side with a more serious expression. “Yes, I know. Now our mission really begins.”</p><p>As the two Gundams descended, two more sped right above the ocean waters, trailing the same particles as Virtue and Kyrios. One was more lightly armored, painted green in several areas and with a sniper rifle stored on one shoulder. The other was instead blue, with a shield and folded sword and a shield held on its hands.</p><p>“They’re here, Setsuna! Allelujah and Tieria,” called out the pilot of the Dynames, Lockon Stratos in a cheery tone through the comm link. Aboard the Exia, a young boy stared impassively at the video feed that showed one of his fellow Meisters. This boy was Soham Ibrahim.</p><p>But to Celestial Being, his name was Setsuna F. Seiei.</p><p>“Confirmed,” he said in a professional and detached tone. “After assembling at the rendezvous point, we will proceed to the First Phase.”</p><p>And so, Exia and Dynames powered their GN Drives and sped ahead towards the descent point of Virtue and Kyrios, readying themselves for their first armed intervention.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Indian Ocean, two thousand kilometers from Ceylon…</em>
</p><p>Beneath the waves, headed towards the same destination as the four Gundams, was a pitch-black warship, with no emblems or insignias visible on it. Its hull was angular, just straight lines and edges, allowing its eight triple-barrel beam turrets to aim at almost any direction. A massive red blade protruded from the front of the ship, seeming to part the ocean ahead of the vessel as it sped forward. Two hangar doors, one on each side of the warship, were dead giveaways to its MS-carrying capabilities, and several disguised metal ports hid even more weapons underneath them. Underneath the ship, away from prying eyes, was one final hangar, this one meant for underwater deployments.</p><p>And it was in this hangar, aboard the customized <em>Baronche</em>-type warship <em>Dark Veil</em>, was a lone figure, currently sitting inside the cockpit of one of the two Mobile Suits hidden in the hangars. And with a press of a few buttons inside the cockpit, the hangar was flooded with water, allowing its doors to open and a black-and-gold Mobile Suit to drop beneath the <em>Dark Veil</em> before unfurling the large metal wings in its back, boosting away and towards the surface.</p><p>And as the Cornix Furia broke free from the Indian Ocean and changed into its bird-like MA form, its metal wings sprouted two brilliant Wings of Light, pushing the Mobile Suit forward at unbelievable speeds and quickly disappearing it into the horizon, while still beneath the waves the <em>Dark Veil</em> re-engaged its Invisible Umbrella Stealth, vanishing out of sight.</p><p>Aboard the Furia, Chronicle Bringer watched as the monitors inside the cockpit scrolled information at dizzying speeds as Varia transmitted both tactical forecasts and real-time intelligence on military movements from the HRL around and on Ceylon. It also showed that both AEU and Union had now moved spy satellites and a few token forces to patrol a wide ring around Ceylon, though the only bit that truly interested Chronicle from that kind of intel was the Mobile Suit Carrier Plane crossing the African continent, thankfully far enough from his location. After all, there was no need to end up in the eyes of the Union so soon… And especially considering <em>who</em> was aboard that plane, <em>his</em> obsession with the new enemy just starting to bud.</p><p>“Varia, give me an estimate of the Gundams’ position and their ETA,” said Chronicle as he pushed the control levers forward, flaring the wings on the Cornix even brighter. And as the crow-shaped Mobile Weapon sped towards the future battleground, Chronicle watched as his map was updated with four fast-moving markers, all headed in the same direction as him.</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Africa, aerial space above Uganda…</em>
</p><p>Aboard one of the Union’s top-of-the-line stealth MS Carrier, two geniuses of their respective fields sat inside a small rest room overlooking the plane’s cargo bay where two Union Flags awaited use. These men were the Union’s top ace, Graham Aker, and one of MSWAD’s top engineers, Billy Katagiri.</p><p>“Former Sri Lanka…” mused Billy, peering at the mug filled with coffee upon his hand. “From what I recall, the HRL allied itself with the Tamil minority for ten years now.”</p><p>“Yes. Under the pretext of bringing peace to the region,” replied Graham, his eyes never leaving the Flag in front of him. “The actual reason, of course, being to maintain their underwater power lines safe from sabotage.” The ace pilot turned back to his life-long friend, and to Billy’s surprise the MS pilot seemed almost melancholic as he spoke. “The Tamil presence is strong there, and their intervention only resulted in escalation of the war and anarchy…”</p><p>Billy and Graham stared at one another in silence for a moment, until finally Graham turned back towards the glass and tapped a specific spot, opening a digital screen with the pilot on it. “<em>Yes, lieutenant? What can I do for you?</em>”</p><p>“Ask the Captain to change course,” said the pilot, unminding of the gasp that escaped Billy behind him. “Also, I’d like you to prepare a Flag for me.”</p><p>“<em>Of course, sir</em>,” answered the soldier before shutting off the comm link, leaving Graham and Katagiri alone again.</p><p>“Are you serious?!” asked the engineer in an aghast tone. “This is too reckless, even for you!”</p><p>“Oh, he’s quite aware of that, mister,” called out a youthful voice as the door to the break room opened, drawing the attention of both men to a young woman with shoulder-length dark-green hair and bright blue eyes, clad in the standard Union military uniform. “Unfortunately for everyone else, he’s usually an unreasonable man. Isn’t that right, Mr. Overflag?”</p><p>Graham’s response was to simply chuckle and stare in amusement at the new arrival. “You’d be correct, Ms. Hurricane of the North.” The woman laughed aloud in response, taking a step forward and offering her hand to Graham, who promptly grasped and shook it. “I suppose you’ll be tagging along in this endeavor?”</p><p>“Of course. After all, I am just as curious about these Gundam as you,” she replied, licking her lips in eagerness. “Challenging the world… Sounds like a fun battle, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“<em>Lieutenant?</em>”</p><p>Graham’s response, however, was interrupted by the voice of the pilot echoing from the digital screen, drawing the attention of the room’s three occupants. “What is it?”</p><p>“<em>The captain requested that I pass a message forward to you. MSWAD has ordered us to change course and head towards Ceylon.</em>”</p><p>That caught them all three off-guard, with Billy even rising from his seat and approaching the screen. “What do you mean? Is it related to Celestial Being?”</p><p>“<em>Negative, sir. It’s… Something else. Observation satellites have detected an unknown anomaly moving towards Ceylon as well.</em>” And indeed, the screen expanded to show a map of the area surrounding Ceylon, a red dot marked as UNKNOWN moving towards it at what could only be impossible speeds.</p><p>“A ship? Or a Mobile Suit?” asked Graham, his voice shifting into a more serious tone.</p><p>“<em>It is likely. But…</em>” The soldier shifted uncomfortably, before another screen came up, with several readings on it. “<em>Its… Its speed is three times that of the Gundams.</em>”</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Island of Ceylon, on approach to the coast…</em>
</p><p>It did not take long for the four Gundams to reach their target area, with Exia leading the formation. The island was barely visible over the horizon, and so were the numerous columns of black smoke that rose from the battlefields doting the land. Inside the cockpit of each Gundam, screens showed live feeds of the battles through hacked HRL drones, all of them showing green Tieren Ground Types systematically demolishing the beleaguered Anfs of the local militias, while another showed a map of the island and with targets and operational zones marked across it.</p><p>“We’ll respond individually according to Miss Sumeragi’s combat forecast,” called out Lockon from aboard the Dynames. “I expect some decent performances, so see to it.”</p><p>“Decent, he says…” mused Allelujah, a ghost of a smile on his face as he peered to the side at the Dynames.</p><p>“I will be thorough,” said Tieria matter-of-factly, his eyes never leaving the horizon.</p><p>“Well then, as you wish. Setsuna, do you copy?”</p><p>But the young Meister did not answer, Lockon’s repeated calls of his name drowned out by a droning buzz that seemed to take over his mind. All Setsuna had eyes for was the footage on his cockpit, of the Tierens easily blowing apart any Anf that crossed their line of sight.</p><p>It was no different than back then… When he and his fellow soldiers had been wiped out. They had been promised that God would save them, bring salvation to the land…</p><p>But God had not appeared.</p><p>What had saved them was…</p><p>“… Gundam…”</p><p>“Wait, what did you say?”</p><p>“I… am Gundam”</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?”</p><p>But Setsuna did not reply. He instead accelerated, Exia quickly breaking formation and speeding towards the mainland.</p><p>“H-Hey, Setsuna!” cried out Lockon, but the boy paid him no mind as he kept moving forward. Not a moment later, Kyrios and Virtue broke formation as well, each heading to your own targets.</p><p>“You can babysit him.”</p><p>“Commencing operation maneuvers.”</p><p>“H-Hey, you two! Get back here!”</p><p>“SHORT END OF THE STICK! END OF THE STICK!” happily cried out the small orange bot inside Dynames’ cockpit.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me that,” half-mumbled Lockon in exasperation, before steeling his expression and turning his gaze forward. “I’m gonna focus on shooting. I’ll leave the evasion to you, Haro!”</p><p>Aboard Exia, Setsuna quickly crossed the distance into the battlefield, zeroing onto a Tieren about to strike a fallen Anf unit with its carbon blade. In one fluid motion, the Exia raised its GN Sword Rifle and fired a single shot, severing the Tieren’s forearm and flinging the blade far away.</p><p>With almost ethereal grace, the Gundam floated to the ground and landed perfectly and swung its GN Sword into position, taking up a readied stance with its shield forward and blade reared to strike. “Exia, confirming conflict. Beginning elimination.”</p><p>One Tieren charged towards the Gundam from behind, raising its smoothbore gun towards the Mobile Suit. The moment it fired, Exia dashed to the side, circling around the lumbering Tieren and cleaving it in two with the GN Sword, quickly boosting away as the two halves fell to the ground. Without pause, Setsuna turned towards his next target, two more Tierens maneuvering to fire at him…</p><p>That is, until his radar let out a warning signal. Something was approaching. And fast.</p><p><em>Too</em> fast.</p><p>A second later, two beam shots gored the two Tierens, destroying the torso of both Mobile Suits. Setsuna turned towards the direction the beams had come from, his eyes widening in shock at what he saw.</p><p>Far in the horizon, framed against the sky like his savior all those years ago in two massive wings of light, was a black crow-like Mobile Weapon. It held two rifle-like weapons on its talons, and four wings in total: two on the back, and two as arms like a normal bird. Its hull was covered in several panel lines, as if the frame would open further, and its avian head had the optics covered in a visor-like plating.</p><p>Suddenly, in a burst of light, the bird burst forth towards the Tierens and Exia. In the sky above, Lockon stared at the incoming unknown in a mixture of surprise, shock and apprehension. “Haro, give me something! What the hell is that thing?”</p><p>“NO DATA FOUND! NO DATA FOUND!” replied the small robot, flapping its ears as it spoke.</p><p>“No data? Not even Veda has anything on it?” mused the sniper, raising his sniper towards the bird and zooming the image of the unknown. To his surprise, he saw no sign of any standard propulsion system, only the massive purple wings emanating from the two back wings. He also saw that the unit had a long metal tail trailing behind itself, and a large solid sword on its back. “Setsuna, watch out. It’s headed your way. Be ready to intercept if hostile.”</p><p>The rest of the HRL forces did not seem content on waiting, however. Slowly but surely, the rest of the Tieren forces turned and opened fire with their smoothbores, while far further away their Long-Range Cannon counterparts opened fire with their 300mm guns, filling the skies with ordnance.</p><p>The avian Mobile Weapon quickly reacted, dodging and weaving through the storm of shells aimed at it. Over and around the explosions it rolled and swerved, even striking some of the shells out of the sky with its wings of light, before taking aim with the rifles grasped on its talons at the far away artillery Tierens and firing a storm of beam shots at them. And to Lockon’s surprise, each shot was deadly accurate, striking their targets through the torso and piercing their cockpits easily. One by one, the Cannon Tierens were wiped out, their escort units scrabbling to try and find cover, leaving the avian Mobile Weapon free to dive down at one lone Tieren firing desperately up.</p><p>Half of the barrel of the unknown’s rifles flipped forward, allowing two massive beam blades to spring to life. And in a burst of speed, the bird dove down, slamming against the Tieren and goring it top to bottom with the beam sabers, making the Mobile Suit explode beneath it. Two other Tierens fired into the cloud of smoke, aiming at the silhouetted shadow inside the smoke. Suddenly, the bird’s entire body rose and its torso spun vertically, transforming it from an avian form into a humanoid one and allowing the now Mobile Suit to vault into the air, avoiding the shots before snapping its weapons back into weapon form and firing at the two Tierens several times. Both machines were torn apart by the continuous fire, and not a moment later detonated from all the damage.</p><p>And when the Mobile Suit landed back on the ground, Setsuna and Lockon could now more clearly see the changes. Its talons and wings had shifted position, with the former becoming arms and the latter becoming legs. Both rifles were still secured tightly in its grasp, and the wings of light had disappeared, leaving only the unfolded metal ones on its back. Its visor was now open, revealing a singular purple eye swiveling inside the head, until it finally focused solely on the Exia.</p><p>Inside the Gundam, Setsuna warily kept the unknown Mobile Weapon on target. Whatever it was, and whoever was piloting it, were very dangerous. The machine’s capabilities were obviously beyond the scope of most Mobile Suits, maybe matching even their Gundams… Or perhaps surpassing it. Add to that the fact that not even Veda seemed to be able to find any information on the mysterious machine, and the young Meister had every reason conceivable to be cautious.</p><p>It was quite a surprise to him, then, when a signal was laser-transmitted to the Exia from the unknown Mobile Suit. Text-only, just a short burst, but enough to cast even further questions on who this was.</p><p>I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY. I FIGHT WAR AS WELL.</p><p>“Lockon, are you—”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m seeing it too. Tieria, Allelujah?”</p><p>“<em>I’m receiving it as well. You think—”</em></p><p><em>“Irrelevant. Whether they stand for or against the plan, they will be wiped out,</em>” cut in the pilot of the Virtue, his tone now far more irritated. “<em>Eliminate your designated targets, then detain the unknown.”</em> The explosion at the coast that followed that statement showed that indeed, the Meister would go through with his decision.</p><p><em>Tsk</em>ing low, Lockon pulled the shooting scope inside his cockpit into a ready position, quickly taking aim at another far-off group of Tierens that were approaching Exia and the unknown. Some anti-air fire was shot his way, yet Haro quickly set the Dynames into a flurry of twists and spins in response, with Lockon firing his GN Sniper Rifle at every opening.</p><p>Down on the ground, meanwhile, Exia and the unknown suit stared at one another for a moment longer, until finally the avian Mobile Suit holstered its two rifles onto its hips and drew the large metal sword from its back.</p><p>And of the many things Setsuna was expecting to come from the holes on the side of the blade, <em>fire</em> was not one of them. But indeed, bright red flames burst forth and enveloped the sword, the glow on them a clear giveaway that the fire was not normal.</p><p>And as the unknown dashed away in the direction of another group of hostiles, Setsuna turned the Exia towards his own targets, a smaller group of Anfs attempting to take advantage of the massacre the HRL was suffering.</p><p>
  <em>No matter what… I will become Gundam.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Outer orbit of Earth, in geosynchronous orbit…</em>
</p><p>Sumeragi Lee Noriega was not one to pride herself on her tactical forecast capabilities, but she was also acutely aware of how proficient her skills were. The fact she now had access to a quasi-omnipotent quantum supercomputer that could tap into <em>and</em> freely manipulate any information network or source that she requested only served to make her forecasts even more accurate. It was something the crew of the Ptolemaios had become acquainted with.</p><p>So it was quite a surprise to the entire bridge team to see their captain utterly flabbergasted as footage from the unknown mobile weapon played on the main screen as it tore an unholy path through any HRL Mobile Suit that tried to stop it, while on the auxiliary ones were displayed the many, <em>many</em> databanks Veda had gone through, all of them being negatives.</p><p>“W-What is that thing…” muttered Christina Sierra, her trembling hands reaching up to her face as she watched the avian suit tear into a Tieren’s cockpit with its bare claws before using it as a makeshift shield to ward off cannon fire aimed at it.</p><p>“It’s so damn strong…” continued Lichtendal Tsery, or Lichty as he was known to the crew, his eyes glued to the screen. Other smaller windows opened on the viewscreen, each showing one of their four Gundams doing just as much work at demolishing the Mobile Suits of both the Sinhalese Loyalists and the HRL/Tamil Tigers alliance. “At least it’s on our side, by the look of things.”</p><p>“Just because it’s attacking them doesn’t mean it won’t attack us,” said Lasse Aeon, his expression still a scowl as he watched the carnage unfold. “He could very well be a trap.”</p><p>The final member of the bridge crew, one Feldt Grace, chose instead to remain quiet. Her face was a mask of calm and emotionlessness as her eyes drifted to each footage. She saw Kyrios fly circles around the scant few aircraft that the locals managed to deploy. She saw Dynames put their last artillery units to shame by sniping them from so far off, their cannons could not even reach the green Gundam. She saw Virtue obliterate an armored column that had been peppering the heavy Gundam with its GN Bazooka, leaving naught but a burning trench where once there had been twenty tanks. She saw Exia dance around Tierens and Anfs, the slow, cumbersome suits futilely attempting to match the agility of the melee-focused machine, only to be cut down by its GN Sword.</p><p>And she saw the bird-like suit destroy any enemies in its path in a brutal display of violence. Be it with its massive flaming sword, its claws, or the head-mounted beam cannon (which had, admittedly, surprised even her), the unknown spared none. And for some reason, she could feel something when looking at the Mobile Suit. It was… Oppressive. Crushing. Like a wave of anger washing over her…</p><p>Finally, after a long moment of silence, Sumeragi straightened her posture on the command chair, the steel and conviction returning to her gaze. “Lasse is correct. Even if the unknown is assisting us now, we do not know their goals, nor how they acquired this technology. Chris, contact Wang Liu Mei. Have her set up a search net for wherever the Mobile Suit is deploying from.”</p><p>“Y-Yes ma’am!”</p><p>“Feldt, compile every piece of data we already have and set up an interception grid for any intel the HRL might gather.”</p><p>“Understood.”</p><p>“Hey… I think it’s over.”</p><p>Lichtendy’s words dragged the bridge crew’s attention back to the main screen, and indeed, the battle had finally ended. What few Tierens were still intact had cut their (admittedly high) losses and retreated from the battlefield, while the Loyalist forces scrambled to gather survivors from wreckages. And standing amidst the destruction and flames, were Dynames, Exia and the unknown suit, with Kyrios and Virtue approaching from further away. The avian machine turned to stare at both Exia and Dynames, strangely far longer at the latter than the former, before suddenly shifting its limbs around and returning to its bird form. And so, before any of the Gundams could do anything, the bird took off in a blur of black metal, its brilliant pink wings spread wide as the machine disappeared over the horizon, leaving the four Gundams behind amidst the remains of battle.</p><p>With a weary sigh and the beginning of a headache already pounding her head, Sumeragi unfastened herself from the command chair and drifted towards the door out of the bridge, casting a look at the crew. “Coordinate the return of the Gundams with Liu Mei, and make preparations to return Virtue to space… And get me tracking on that Mobile Suit. We haven’t seen the last of it.” And with that, she left, leaving behind four stunned crewmembers…</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>JNN Head Office, Japan…</em>
</p><p>Amidst the bustle and noise of the central room of JNN’s office, a woman and her co-worker leaned over a computer screen, showing a number of documents and reports, along with pictures of a man that had, hours ago, declared war on war itself.</p><p>“I knew it. Aeolia Schenberg,” she muttered, eyeing the aged man on the screen.</p><p>“But how? The guy died over two hundred years ago…”</p><p>Before either of them could continue their train of thought, a voice shouted louder than any other, coming from their editor-in-chief.</p><p>“Celestial Being appeared?!... An armed intervention at Ceylon, and they attacked both sides?! That’s—Wait… WHAT DO YOU MEAN, A FIFTH MOBILE SUIT?!”</p><p>And when she heard those words, Kinue Crossroad realized that her job might have just become a lot more complicated.</p><p>­<strong>-O-</strong></p><p>
  <em>Heaven’s Pillar, HRL Orbital Military Base, Space Elevator…</em>
</p><p>“Did we find any information on the unknown machine?... Understood. Continue investigating and report any findings to me.”</p><p>With an angered growl, Sergei Smirnov took the communication piece from his head and stashed it away on a pocket of his coat.</p><p>
  <em>First the appearance of the Gundams and Celestial Being, and now a new enemy… Has the world created another harbinger against war?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Uncharted island, Indian Ocean…</em>
</p><p>With a soft yet calculated smile, Wang Liu Mei sipped from the cup of tea prepared by her brother and assistant, Hong Long, who was now approaching with a small communication terminal. “It seems the plan will be even more interesting than expected…”</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>New York, UN Embassy Residential Building…</em>
</p><p>“Ribbons, it seems yet another player has entered this board.”</p><p>“Indeed, Mr. Corner. But what is their goal?”</p><p>“I believe the answer to that will be revealed to us soon. For now… Let us see what the future will hold.”</p><p>“As you wish, sire.”</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Indian Ocean, international waters…</em>
</p><p>Chronicle Bringer let out a weary sigh inside the cockpit of the Cornix Furia before pulling off his helmet to wipe away some of the sweat that had drenched his forehead.</p><p>His first encounter with Celestial Being had been… Acceptable, at most. He knew if he had stayed behind, then most certainly the Meisters would have attempted to either capture him… Or take him down. Tieria certainly would have gunned him down without a second thought, all for the sake of the Aeolia’s plan. With any luck, the data package he had tight-beamed aboard the Dynames would be enough to convince Sumeragi into a… Well, ship-to-ship meeting.</p><p>But all of these thoughts, and those of future plans, were secondary to Chronicle now.</p><p>No… What was first in his mind was that once more, he had become a murderer.</p><p>It was not the first time he had taken a life. The Gunpla Mafia had asked this of him time and time again, for so many reasons. Many of them quite petty.</p><p>But here, in this Earth wreathed in conflict and death… His killings held purpose. They were not the end, but instead the necessary path towards the peace Celestial Being desired. If he had to become a tool of fate and of a larger will…</p><p>Well, for twelve years he had done so already. A few more would be just as easy.</p><p>With one final deep breath, Chronicle slid his helmet back on, feeling the slightly damp protective foam around his head. With a few taps on the console next to him, the pilot sent the necessary rendezvous coordinates to the <em>Dark Veil</em>…</p><p>WARNING. ENEMY TARGETS INCOMING. WARNING…</p><p>Scant seconds later, Chronicle was forced to cut the Cornix’s cruising mode in order to avoid a hail of fire directed at him from above, his panoramic cockpit becoming surrounded by a veritable rain of small blue bolts.</p><p>“Linear rifle rounds… So he’s here,” muttered Bringer as he turned his gaze skywards. And indeed, diving from above in its Flight Mode configuration was a blue Union Flag MS, its pilot quite obvious once the machine transformed mid-air into its humanoid form and drew a plasma blade from its right forearm.</p><p>Yet to Chronicle’s surprise, the Union’s top ace was not alone. For a second Flag right beside the first quickly transformed as well, and similarly drew a saber of its own, this one from its left forearm.</p><p>Both Flags accelerated towards the Cornix, with the first one taking a wide swing at the Cornix’s left side. With no time to draw the Butterfly Busters to defend himself, Chronicle spun the left side’s limbs into their humanoid configuration and activated his beam claws, clashing the five smaller pink blades against the larger blue one. The other Flag, however, dove further below the Cornix, going instead for an upward slash aimed at his right wing, which was blocked by the right arm’s beam claws just as the first attack. Within the half-transformed Cornix, Chronicle let out a low <em>tsk</em>, just as two voices blared from the Flags’ external speakers.</p><p>“<em>Hoh. You have superb reflexes, indeed. And even possess such refined beam weapons… You’re indeed a fearsome enemy</em>,” spoke the calm, collected and familiar voice of Graham Aker from the first Flag. “<em>It was indeed worth it to pass over the Gundams this time to come searching for you.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I do hope you put on a good show to us, little bird,</em>” called out the second pilot, this one with an unknown female voice that sounded quite chipper and full of excitement. “<em>I haven’t had an enjoyable fight in quite some time!</em>”</p><p>“And to whom do I owe this engagement?” asked Chronicle, being careful to layer his voice with a proper modifier.</p><p>“<em>I am Graham Aker.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Verna Romero, at your services.”</em>
</p><p>With said responses, both Flags flashed the jagged eye patterns on their faceplates. In return, the Cornix’s single eye lit up and swiveled inside its head, peering at both Mobile Suits. “I am Chronicle… Let us begin then.”</p><p>
  <strong>-O-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Type: Prototype Transformable Assault Mobile Suit</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Model Number: EMS-TC00</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unit Name: Cornix Furia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Head Height: 18 meters</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Max Weight: 30 metric tons</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Power-plant: 2x ø-based Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Power Output: 8620 kW</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Armor: Gundarium Sigma Alloy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pilot Accommodations: Pilot only (in cockpit in torso)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Max Acceleration: 20.0 G</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Propulsion: Minovsky Drive: 2 x 24000kg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vernier Thrusters: 36</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Standard Armaments:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fixed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>10x Beam Fighting Claw/Beam Machine Gun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mounted at the tip of each claw, allowing the digits to either fire weak but rapid-fire beam shots, emit five individual beam claws, or combine them all into a larger saber form.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mega Particle Cannon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mounted on the head of the unit, which splits apart to allow the weapon to fire. It is powerful enough to destroy a Mobile Suit with a single shot.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Furia Cannon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>An appropriated Legilis Cannon mounted onto the back of the unit like the standard Legilis’ tail. It can be fired from under either shoulders or in between the legs. Its power is rated as equal to a mega particle cannon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2x Beam Shield</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mounted one on each forearm, capable of blocking both physical and beam weaponry. It utilizes a single emitter capable of generating a one-piece solid oval shield. Sufficient fire will cause it to overload, however.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Handheld</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2x Butterfly Buster B</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A weapon capable of switching between both gun and saber mode, with a folding mechanism akin to the knife that is its namesake. The saber mode’s power output is on par with a Beam Zanber’s, allowing it to slice through other weaker sabers or barriers. Can be wielded even in Mobile Armor mode.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Kujaku” Buster Mk. 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>An upgrade to the XM-X0 Crossbone Ghost’s assault weapon that integrates the functions of the Muramasa Blaster and the Peacock Smasher into a single weapon. It can switch between the Buster Mode for close combat and the Smasher Mode for ranged combat. It can also be operated like the EMS-TC02 Phantom’s Flame Sword, using the beam emitters to generate flame-like I-fields filled with plasma. The result is a beam saber with a far longer reach and penetrating power than a normal blade, capable of disrupting or negating enemy beam weapons.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Legilis Bit Generator</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Located in the backpack, it can deploy all-range beam particle remote weapons in the shape of small spheres. They can be used either for precision attacks in small numbers, or mass destruction in greater quantities. They can also shield the Cornix Furia from attacks when massed together, though stronger attacks will destroy the Bits.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Optional Armaments</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2x Snake Hand</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Both Beam Shield emitters can be replaced instead with Snake Hand, the EMS-VSX1 Quavarze’s main weapon, which are long segmented metal whips attached to the mobile suit's forearms. At the end of each whip is a circular beam projector that emits circular beams that can be used as either a beam cutter or a beam shield. The snake hand's combat abilities are furthered by their ability to "throw" its beam cutters for mid-range attacks.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2x Crusher Arms</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Cornix Furia’s regular arms can be instead replaced with Crusher Arms, derived from the EMS-TC05 Galahad. Both arms contain integrated mega particle cannons, beam chainsaws, beam shields and I-field generators, and can easily crush a Mobile Suit into scrap. Mounting said arms reduce the Cornix’s speed, however, and make it incapable of utilizing any handheld weapons.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ikarumaru</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A large beam saber with an anchor shape, it is meant for 40-meter-tall mobile suits. As the Ikarumaru has built-in thrusters, even smaller MS can use it, but the operational time is greatly shortened due to the lower generator output. This model, however, is tailored specifically for the Cornix Furia’s increased generator outputs, and thus suffers no output loss. It is intended for anti-ship combat and takes place of the Kujaku’s weapon mount. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Equipment:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Minovsky Drive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Developed from the Minovsky Craft System, the Minovsky Drive System is a new form of propulsion technology that allows an equipped machine to accelerate to extremely high speeds both in space and in the Earth's atmosphere. The speed that can be achieved is so great that an equipped mobile suit can travel from the 600 million kilometers separating the Earth Sphere from the Jupiter Sphere in about 150 hours while ships designed to make such a journey would require a minimum of three months when the two planets are at their closest position to one another. One of the primary advantages of the Minovsky Drive System is that it does not require burning conventional fuel to operate and instead relies solely on the Minovsky particles produced by the Minovsky fusion reactor. Because the reactor continually produces Minovsky particles the Minovsky Drive System theoretically has no operating limit as long as all components are working properly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phantom Light</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With the Minovsky Drive, the Cornix Furia could generate a phenomenon similar to the Record Breaker and Victory 2 Gundam's "Wings of Light", named "Phantom Light". The Phantom Light is emitted in a ghostly fashion that can also generate an I-Field barrier that covers the whole body that has been described as a "storm" and boasts overwhelming defense against beam weapons regardless of close range or long range. The Cornix Furia’s Phantom Light is fully operational, contrary to the EMS-TC02 Phantom Gundam’s, and acts instead as a full-body “Wings of Light”, though the 30-minute time limit still applies due to safety precautions. Repeated use is available, though there is a cooldown period of 300 seconds between uses</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I-Field Generators</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A pair of I-field generators, one mounted in each arm. The I-field is generated around the hand and can bend any beam, whether it is from a beam rifle or a beam saber, and can even protect the Cornix Furia from a high-energy cannon from close range. Despite being far more advanced than any previous I-field generator, the units mounted on the Cornix still suffer from overheating problems. Each generator can only be used for a total of 105 seconds and require 120 seconds to cool down, leaving a window of 15 seconds where it has no defense against attacks.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Multiple Construction Armor</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Multiple Construction Armor (MCA) is a multifunctional structural material in which the functions of electronic equipment, such as circulatory and cooling systems, are incorporated into the MS’ armor layers, making more efficient use of the highly compact MS’ limited internal space.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Metal Peel-off Effect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This special feature of the Cornix Furia is a byproduct of the MCA and allows the mobile suit to dissipate excess heat by shedding the outer layers of its armor. This process creates afterimages of the mobile suit made up of metallic particles, which can deceive not only the eyes of enemy pilots, but also radar and other sensors.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>History:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Built by Daryl Lancer (now Chronicle Bringer) during his time as a leg-breaker and agent of the Gunpla Mafia, the Cornix Furia was built with the purpose of eliminating any enemy machines it encountered, whether it be in official or “unofficial” battles. For twelve years it was Daryl’s Gunpla of choice, feared as the “Hawk of Death” amidst Battler circles and considered a near-unbeatable enemy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Utilizing custom-made parts from stolen Gunpla 3D printers, the Cornix Furia is based on the Cornix from Gundam Crossbone Steel 7, though with several upgrades: it had a xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis backpack unit and Legilis Bit Generator added to its back and chest respectively, and utilizes a Minovsky Drive System rather than the original’s conventional propulsion or the Legilis’ Electromagnetic Engines. As such, it can generate the famed “Wings of Light”. The atmospheric parts from the Cornix Impulse were integrated to its shoulders and legs, granting the mobile suit even greater agility and maneuverability than the base model. Its inner frame and armor have also been modeled after two different suits: F91 Gundam F91 and the EMS-TC02 Phantom Gundam, utilizing both the former’s MCA and the latter’s full body Drive emitters. This allows the Cornix Furia to both generate the “Phantom Light” I-field flames, and to generate afterimages when moving at sufficiently high speeds. Palm-mounted I-field generators, akin to the Crossbone X-3’s, were installed onto the hands, granting the Cornix Furia the ability to grasp beam sabers from the air, or even bend beam shots away from itself.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Cornix’s original transformation system was kept, allowing the Furia to assume a high-speed flight form, and further deform itself by shifting the position of its arms and legs thanks to its variable frame. Because the flight form was intended for atmospheric combat, the limbs' variability was useful not only for AMBAC, but also to reorient its propulsion and thrust vector, meaning in the hands of a skilled pilot it could be almost impossible to hit. For power requirements, Daryl utilized the same ø-based Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor as the obscure A000-0001 Gaia Gear, from the novel of same name. Finally, a number of optional modifications and weapons were made specifically for the Cornix Furia, allowing it to adapt and overcome any possible challenge.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>All of these features combined made the Cornix Furia into one of the most feared machines ever. If the light of the Hawk of Death fell upon a Battler, two things were clear: that they had wronged the Mafia somehow… And that they would be next.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~O~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I apologize for the delay in the writing. Turns out I overexerted the nerves in my arms, and when I fixed <em>that</em> I had pain in my knuckle joints. After many pills, however, I am back in the game!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>… Hopefully I don’t break my hands again…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But still, here it is. A (early) Christmas present for all the good boys and gals out there who always make sure to praise Mecha-Santa.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Next time, you all can stop worrying, it’ll be a Titanomachy chapter after all! Back to the far-off galaxy we go!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until then, stay safe and happy holidays to everyone!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>